Pitiful Human
by darkwing7174
Summary: Road x Allen, Road brings Allen into her twisted world. Crit, reviews, and flames welcome.


"Millennie! Millennie!" Road waved Lero in the air. "Let me have Allen Walker!"

Lero cried his disapproval with many pleading 'Road-sama!'s. The Millennium Earl gave her his eternal grin and demonic chuckle.

"Alright, of course you can have him," he cooed. "Your mission is to delay him, do whatever you please." She clapped with joy and jumped on him, hugging his enormous girth. It was no secret that the Earl had a soft spot for Road Kamelot. He had a fondness for Lulubell, respect for Tyki, mild tolerance for the twins and the hulking sweet-lover, and as close to love as a Millennium Earl can have for Road. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Millennie, but for shit sure she liked him.

"_The Millennium Earl is searching, searching for a heart. Is this really it? Let's take a look. This one's not it, but what about the next? Searching for you, you precious heart_!" She giggled to herself. She had to hand it to Tkyi; he picked a great theme song. Not that the Portuguese man had a great singing voice, that was all her. But the lyrics- amazing. She sat atop a bell tower, in a rare moment she wasn't riding Lero, and observed the exorcist, Allen Walker.

He really shouldn't have been considered a handsome man. His features were quite plain, and though his physic was flawless, it lacked a defining trait. But the demons solved that for him- his own creation, the demon called Mana, had cursed him. And because of his accursed moonlit hair and delicate scarring, he was beautiful. Road sighed wistfully and the army of Level Two demons shuffled impatiently around her.

"Time to play?" they would ask. She swung her feet off the edge of the tower, kicking the walls with her polished boots.

"Well," she said, dropping of the edge. "I guess it can't be helped." In her mind, she commanded, _Charge_. The demons swarmed to the ground, coming at the exorcist in a barrage. She heard him gasp as the clockwork around his demon-eye focused in on her army.

"Innocence, activa—" He was cut off as she hurtled into him, boots planted on his chest.

"Allen Walker!" she exclaimed. His demon-eye gazed at her in vain.

"Road Kamelot," he spat, bone-white hair falling over his eyes. Oh? Was he not happy to see her?

She narrowly avoided the metal arm that swung at her.

"Oi! You've gotten faster, exorcist!" she said as he shot at her with beams of light. "But you're still a half-ass." Turning to her black-form, she threw out all the magic she could manage, firmly capturing him in her spell.

Allen woke in a room both vast and small at the same time and cluttered with presents and toys and candles. He quickly glanced to his arm filled with dread, expecting stakes drilled into his Innocence. But his arm was bare and still clothed in the exorcist coat.

"Rise and shine!" a voice crooned next to his ear. Allen gasped as Road bit the top of his ear and swung his metal arm in rage. "Oi, oi," she said, backing up in haste. She may be a Noah Clansman, but Allen Walker was _the_ most formidable exorcist she had the chance to toy with, and she didn't want her hair swiped off by his Innocenced claws.

"Pitiful demon!" he howled, bringing out his sword of light. Road lashed out with her magic, tearing his shirt and flesh.

"I have a heart," she said. "Remember?" Clutching the back of his head, she nestled him to her chest. His teeth ground together as she held his face over her breasts. Allen jerked out of her grip and her hair spiked in annoyance.

"Exorcist—" She stopped. Allen was panting, both his eyes staring at her with an intensity no _exorcist_ would ever dare attempt. Hmmm?

Road motioned a candle over to her and brought the light near his face. He jerked out of his reverie and fell once more into a fighting stance, but Road had already seen his gaze. She traced the edge of his jaw with a sharp, carefully filed nail and he shivered in revulsion. "Allen Walker," she said. His eyes darted to hers as she pressed her pixie nose to his. He faltered, and seeing her opportunity, Road seized his tie, pressing him up against her. His coat and shirt were in shreds, and the skin underneath was laced in blood. She breathed on his lips, making him squeeze his eyes shut- in horror or desire, she wasn't sure. He hung his head, his breath hot against her neck. Road nipped at his ear again.

He was losing the battle, because for all his strength, he was only a demon hunter. Allen groaned and clawed at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up to her ribs. She changed to her black-form, turning the pale skin of her stomach to a deep charcoal, just to irk him. He trembled in rage as he traced the veins in her neck with his tongue.

"Pitiful _human_," he hissed in the shell of her ear. "Let your soul be saved."


End file.
